Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers Mob is a succesful group of meerkats that own a two sqaure mile area in the Turuman reserve. Their every move is recorded on camera by the Cambridge University who have made a documentary called Meerkat Manor (2005). The group came into existence in 1998, with four Young Ones females and two Lazuli rovers - reinforced with a wild meerkat who had been brought to us (instead of the potjie) from Van Zylsrus. Change came with a rover party of Vivian origin in 2001 who immigrated into Whiskers, with the brothers Youssarian and Zaphod taking turns in male dominance. In early 2002, Flower took over female dominance and has ruled Whiskers since then. She succumbed to a snake bite in January 2007, and her daughter Rocket Dog rose to power. After her death Ella established dominance; she was soon joined by Thundercat, a single Lazuli rover. The group recently recovered after a low in numbers. Alpha Pair At first the dominant female was Holly from the Young Ones. In 2000 Holly mating with a former dominant male of the Rascals group call Kine went he was roving and he is the real father of Flower. Holly is the mother of Flower and is Risca's aunt. Holly died in 2000, and then Risca took over. After an influx of Vivian Mob males, Risca lost her dominance to a daughter of Argon and Flower's older half sister, Vialli. Vialli was killed after having only one litter and then Flower took over. Flower led the group until 2007, when she died of a snakebite. Her daughter, Mozart, was most likely to become the next dominant female, but she joined The Starksy Mob, a mob mostly made up of Whiskers females. Now the dominant female is Rocket Dog, Kinkajou's littermate. The Vivian males immigrated soon after Holly's death, and Izit was the first dominant male. Soon after, Zazu temporarily took dominance but was overthrown by Zaphod. In 2003, Youssarian overthrew Zaphod after Zaphod had fought with Phooey and Alexander. He remained dominant until next year when Zaphod overthrew him again. Zaphod is probably the father of 9 of Flower's litters, but Yossarian may be father to two. A Gattaca rover also might have fathered one litter. Zaphod had also maybe given Yossarian his scar, above the left eye, in the dominance fight that made Yossarian the dominant male. After that, Zaphod and Flower were the Dominant Couple until Flower's death in January. Right now, Zaphod imigrated into Monkulus's (known as 'Maybelline' on Animal Planet) group she formed, named the Aztecs, and he is dominant male with Monkulus. The Whiskers are now lead by Flower and Zaphod's daughter Ella (known as Mango as a pup in season two, and Sophie as an adult in season 4). The current dominant male is Thundercat (Squeak on Meerkat Manor) of the Lazuli. Members A list of all meerkats known to be born into the Whiskers, or immigrated *Holly *Argon *Delpheus *Beetle *Brambles *Piglet *Rafiki *VWM003 *Risca *Mufassa *Aphrodite *Artemis *Zola *Vialli *Aramis *Wahine *Lancelot *Jean-Luc *Dennis Wise *Athos *Porthos *Tama *Rangi *Orgali *Flower/the great meerkat of the world *Petal *Thumper *Hazel *Mr. Burns *Smithers *Homer *Misfit *Ugly Pup *Rydapuni *Dangerous Dave *Mi Julie *Basil *Izit *Zaphod *Yossarain *Genghis *Alexander *Govinda *Phooey *Attila *Patis *Zazu *Big Will *Itchy *Scratchy *Thelma *Louise *Daisy *Tarzan *VWM046 *VWP047 *VWP048 *Baddiel *Stato *Skinner *Einstein *Mozart *Shakespeare *Freud *Pookie *Cookie *Sookie *Kinkaju *Rocket Dog *Raga Muffin *Super Furry Animal *Monkulus *Armanita Ditch *Pozzo *Lucky *Zarathustra *De La Soul *Bad Boy Bubby *Arrested Development *Flava Flav *Hawkeye *Logan *Mitch *Cruise Whiskers *Tina Sparkle *VWP077 *Spud *VWM079 *Maladoy *Jogu *Moi *Petra *Machu Pichu *Ningaloo *Popkat *Kim *Flo *Finn *Billy *Miles *Ella *Baker *Bananas *Butch Cassidy *Sundance *Alonzo Mourning *Orinoco *Panthro *Cheetara *Wileykat *Wollow *Miss Lily The Pink *Karim *Ju Drop *Suggs *Izzy *Busta *VWM112 *VWM113 *Axel *Rhogan Josh *Squig *Amira *Burdock *Chiriqui *Etosha *Murray *Rufus *Nugget *Beaker *Juno *Marico *Oriole *Sabota *Thundercat *Savuka *McGee *Rozza *Gump *Enili *Popple *Pamplemousse *Marxxs *VWP137 *Mimaji *Pitio Rival Mobs The Whiskers have many rivals. Most notably featured in the show (Meerkat Manor), Lazuli, Vivian("Commandos"), Zappa, Starsky, Aztecs, and Gattaca. Today, with many of the groups lost, they have more rivals including there splinters Baobab Mob, Toyota Mob and Van Helsing Mob and aother group called the Kung Fu Mob History *1998 - Whiskers are formed from 4 Young Ones sisters, including Holly the eldest, two Lazuli males, Argon and Delpheus(sons of Ziziphus), and one juvenile rover who was bought from a lady who said she would eat him. Brambles gives birth to Rafiki, VWM003, Risca and Mufassa. VWM003 die as a pup. Holly and Argon take dominance. Some of Holly's sisters breed and Artemis, Aphrodite, Lancelot, and Jean-Luc are born. *1999 - Holly gives birth to Zola, Vialli, Aramis, Wahine, Dennis Wise, Athos, Porthos, Tama, Rangi, and Orgali during this year. *2000 - Rafiki and Mufassa disappear. Kine mating with Holly, she gives birth he daughter Flower, with Petal, Thumper, and Hazel. Petal is killed. Holly also gives birth to her last litter, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Homer. Homer dies as a pup. Holly is killed. Risca then assumes dominance. Artemis also gives birth, to Misfit and Ugly Pup. Misfit is killed. Ugly Pup is attacked by Young Ones but she survives. Risca, Aphrodite, Artemis, Zola, Aramis, Vialli, and Wahine become pregnant. Beetle is the dominant male after Argon and Delpheus leave. Risca, Zola, and Vialli give birth but their litters are killed by Artemis and Aphrodite. *2001 - Aphrodite, Aramis, and Wahine all give birth, but Artemis kills their litters, then delivers three pups, Rydapuni, Mi Julie, and Dangerous Dave. Artemis and Aphrodite are evicted and disappear. Zola and Aramis are also evicted, and form Hobgoblin Mob with roving Whisker males, in which Beetle becomes dominant. Hobgoblin is later lost, though. While the Whisker males are all out roving, 11 Vivian males immigrate. Izit takes dominance, though Basil is older. Risca gives birth after mating with them, but her litter dies. Basil, Genghis, Zazu, and Govinda emigrate. Izit loses dominance and Zazu returns from roving to take dominance. Izit emigrates. Risca loses dominance. Wahine and Flower compete for dominance, but Zazu is deposed by Zaphod and Vialli becomes dominant female. Risca and Wahine are evicted and form Gattaca with Izit, Stinker, Vervain, and Deejay. Flower gives birth but Vialli kills her litter, and evicts Flower. Flower gets back in after Vialli delivers 7 pups, Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Big Will, Daisy, and Tarzan. Ugly Pup also gives birth but her litter dies. *2002 - Vialli is killed and Flower quickly takes dominance. Flower and Mi Julie give birth, but Smithers kills their litters, and her litter is killed by Ugly Pup. All of Ugly Pup's pups die. Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Smithers, and Rydapuni are evicted and form The Asphodel Mob briefly. Rydapuni is the last member of the group and, amazingly, joins Vivian. Meanwhile, Flower gives birth to her first surviving litter, Baddiel(aka Tosca), Stato, and Skinner. Later, she also gives birth to another litter, Mozart, Shakespeare, Freud, and Einstein. *2003 - Itchy gives birth but her litter is killed. Flower mates with a Gattaca rover and has Pookie, Cookie, and Sookie. Cookie and Sookie are killed as pups. Alexander, Phooey, and Yossarian all attack Zaphod but lose. Finally, Yossarian attacks Zaphod again and wins, but he is scarred over his left eye. Yossarian attacks the other males regularly. Alexander and Dangerous Dave attack Zaphod and evict him, but Zaphod returns soon after. Freud disappears. Thelma gives birth. Her pups survive but are abandoned. Dangerous Dave emigrates. Flower aborts. Scratchy, Louise, Itchy, Thelma, and Daisy are evicted. Scratchy gives birth but Flower comes across the burrow and kills her pups. The females disappear. Flower gives birth to her first litter with Yossarian. They are Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Raga Muffin, and Super Furry Animal. Mozart aborts. *2004 - Flower gives birth to her second and last litter with Yossarian, Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Pozzo, Lucky, and Zarathustra. Lucky die as a pup. Baddiel gives birth to her first litter, Bad Boy Bubby, De la Soul, Arrested Development, and Flava Flav. Mozart also gives birth but her pups are abandoned. Alexander attacks Yossarian but loses. Then, Zaphod attacks Yossarian and wins back dominance. Lucky is killed, shortly after both Mozart and Flower abort. Flower aborts again. Animal Planet starts filming Meerkat Manor. Flower gives birth to Mitch, Cruise, Hawkeye, and Logan. Mozart gives birth to 4 pups, but one of them is abandoned during a burrow move and one of them disappears in a foraging trip, only Tina Sparkle and Spud are left. Baddiel gives birth to three pups, but one of them is abandoned on a foraging trip, she now has Maladoy and Jogu. Einstein and Alexander join Young Ones and Alexander becomes the dominant male. Flower evicts Mozart and Baddiel, though Mozart rejoins the group. Shakespeare is bitten by a puff adder. He recovers slowly. Flower gives birth to Petra, Machu Pichu, Ningaloo, and Popkat. *2005 - The group split happens. Popkat is lost in the confusion. Super Furry Animal takes dominance in the splinter group, but Baddiel rejoins the splinters and deposes her. When the groups reunite, Flower takes back dominance and evicts Baddiel, who disappears. Super Furry Animal gives birth in a bolt hole. Yossarian helps move 2 pups back to the main burrow but Super Furry Animal abandons them. Flower gives birth to Kim, Flo, and Finn. Shakespeare disappears. Flower aborts, while Mozart gives birth and Flower kills her pups. Raga Muffin disappears. Flower starts evicting her older daughters every time she gives birth. This time, she gives birth to Billy, Ella, Miles, and Baker, while evicting 4 females. The Whiskers split but rejoin again. Yossarian goes roving and mates with Pancake. Three females are evicted when Flower gives birth to Bananas, Butch Cassidy, Sundance, Alonzo Mourning, and Orinoco. Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch both abort. *2006 - Sundance is predated by a goshawk. Four females are evicted when Flower gives birth to Cheetara, Wileykat, and Panthro. Bad Boy Bubby, Big Will, Pookie, Stato, and Arrested Development emigrate. Mozart is still pregnant when she rejoins the group. She gives birth to her second surviving litter. They are Wollow, Karim, Miss Lilly The Pink, and Ju Drop. Super Furry Animal aborts, while Armanita Ditch gives birth and her pups are killed. Armanita Ditch is evicted by Cruise, and allowed in later. Flower aborts. Yossarian, Zarathustra, and a Young Ones male join up. They breifly stay with Tequila and Phalanges-Paaah, two Young Ones evicted females who formed the PQ, but leave them and rove at Lazuli while all their males are out. The males soon return and attack them. Yossarian is injured and not seen again, the Young Ones male is killed, and Zarathustra returns to the Whiskers. While Flower is pregnant, she evicts Mozart, Kinkaju, De la Soul, Super Furry Animal, Monkulus, and Armanita Ditch. Monkulus returns, while Super Furry Animal disappears. The remaining females join Lazuli males and a pup who abandoned the short lived PQ to form Starsky. Kinkaju and JD take head couple. Flower gives birth to Izzy, Busta, and Suggs. Kim is run over. Flower gives birth to 2 pups, one with a deformed leg. They are both killed. Whiskers split and Rocket Dog takes dominance in the second half. Flower overpowers her upon return. Rocket Dog aborts and Machu Pichu eats her premature pup. Axel joins the group, from Young Ones. The two halves reunite, and like said, Flower overpowers Rocket Dog. *2007 - Flower is bitten by a snake and aborts her litter. She dies in late January, on the 26th. Flo, Petra, Ella, and Hawkeye give birth to 8 pups. They are Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha, and Murray. It is not clear who mothered whom. Rocket Dog takes dominance. Most males either disperse from the study area or join other groups. The Aztecs are formed from a splinter group, though all males returned. Zaphod and Zarathustra each lead Whiskers and then leave with large rover gangs, Zarathustra's joining Commandos(Zarathustra taking dominance) and Zaphod's joining Aztecs(Zaphod taking dominance). Flava Flav also leads a small coalition and disappears with some roving buddies. Machu Pichu takes natal dominance. Rocket Dog evicts several females including Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara who form Baobab Mob, Hawkeye takes charge. Rocket Dog and a few other females are pregnant. Rocket Dog gives birth to two pups, Nugget and Beaker. At the beginning of the year, Whiskers were over 30. At the end, they are down to 16. Monkulus gives birth to Marmite,Tofu,Abaca and Piglet. *2008 - Rocket dog is run over on the main road, Ella takes charge of the Whiskers. Finn, Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop leave the whiskers to form Toyota Mob, Finn takes charge but is deposed by Ju Drop and forms a new group called Seqouia(Ju Drop was soon deposed by Miss Lilly the Pink and then Ju Drop disappear). Cruise deposes Hawkeye in the Baobab(Hawkeye soon took by Dominant female within a few months). Machu Picchu is bitten by a snake but survives with a scar. Machu Picchu, Wollow, Rufus, Axel and Rhogan josh emigrate to Lazuli where Wollow takes dominance. Flo, Billy and Bananas are evicted from the Aztecs and form Van Helsing Mob, Flo becomes dominant. Amira gives birth to Juno, Ella gives birth to 3 pups name Marico,Oriole and Sabota. Beaker and Amira disappears while Whileycat dies. Whiskers are really low on members. Thurdercat of the Lazuli join the Whiskers and become Dominant male. On July the Whiskers got they numbers back, Ella give birth to a singer male name Savuka. On October Ella give birth to six pups three male Rozza, Gump, Pamplemousse, three females McGee, Enili and Popple. The Whiskers members in Decebmer 2008 Ella, Thurdercat, Nugget, Juno, Marico, Oriole, Sabota, Savuka, McGee, Rozza, Gump, Enili, Poppple and Pamplemousse are the members. *2009 - Ella gave birth to Marxxs, VWP137, Mimaji and Pitio. Whiskers had a fight with Kung Fu and Popple and Pamplemousse didn't make it back. VWM137 has die. Flower Whiskers Flower, VWF026, was born on March 15, 2000 and she is the daughter of Holly and Argon (check the book Meerkat Manor: Flower of the Kalahari) but her actual father is Kine not Argon. After a long childhood filled with stress, she became pregnant and her half sister Vialli evicted her, killing her pups. Flower returned after Vialli had her litter. Vialli died in 2002, and Flower immedoately took dominance. Flower has many successful and notable children, like Mozart, Baddiel, Super Furry Animal, Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Shakespeare, and Mitch. In January 2007, she was bitten by a snake. She died in less than 24 hours. Zaphod Whiskers Zaphod, VVM032, was born in the Vivian on December 9, 1998, with Yossarian as a littermate. Zaphod immigrated into Whiskers with a large coalition. After Vialli's death, Zaphod had only fathered one litter with seven pups and he fathered both of Flower's first litters. During a dominance fight with Yossarian he lost the dominance. Yossarian led the quiet life of a dominant male for one year, fathering Flower's next two litters. Zaphod then fought with Yossarian again and deposed him. Zaphod fathered the rest of Flower's litters for several years. When Flower died and Rocket Dog took over, he became dominant male alongside his neice Monkulus' side. He remains there today. But in April of 2004, he mated with a Young Ones female named Veda, he may be the father of Teabag Elveera and his littermates. Youssarian Whiskers Yossarian, VVM033, was born on December 9, 1998 with Zaphod. He immigrated to Whiskers in a large coalition. He fought for dominance but was unsuccessful. It was 2 years before he deposed Zaphod. In that fight, he gained a scar above his left eye. Yossarian had only fathered 2 litters of Flower's , a total of 9 pups, most of them some of the most famous indivuals in the project, until he fought with Zaphod again. This time, the lovable furball lost and he resumed life as a roving male, though he remained with Whiskers. He mated with Cazanna, and may be the father of her last pups Gin and Tonic. Healso mated with Pancake, but she disappeared before a litter was born or aborted. Yossarian became the ninth most active rover in KMP history. In July 2006, he was roving at Lazuli, whose males were away, with son Zarathustra and a Young Ones male. They spent days with the Lazuli females, mating freely, but the Lazuli males soon returned. They were attacked. Zarathustra returned to Whiskers, while the Young Ones male was killed. Yossarian was badly injured. Sadly, he was not seen again, though many adoring fans enthusiatically claim he is still alive, roving and spreading his bloodline through to other females. Tosca Whiskers Baddiel (Tosca), VWF049, was born with one sister, Skinner, and one brother, Stato, on August 18th, 2002. Baddiel stays low for a while, occasionally lactating Flower's litters with her younger sister Mozart. She is pregnant again in August 2004. She gives birth to 3 pups, Jogu, Maladoy, and Moi.Moi disappears on one of his first foraging trips. Soon after, Baddiel is evicted with Mozart. Mozart soon rejoins the group. The group soon splits.Baddiel seizes her chance in the Lazuli group. She rejoins and immediately displaces Daisy and becomes the dominant female. However, when the groups rejoin, Flower evicts Baddiel, and she disappears in November 2005. She is assumed dead. Mozart Whiskers Mozart, VWF053, is born on November 8, 2002, with a brother,Shakespeare. Within 2 years, she is the only one left, as Shakespeare disappears after being bitten by a snake.Mozart, unlike her older sister Baddiel, is not focused on lactating for Flower's pup's, but having litters of her own. On her fifth pregnancy at less than 2 years old, she finally gives birth to a successful litter, on September 28, 2004. They are Tina Sparkle, Spud, and 2 unnamed pups. One unnamed pup is killed during a disastrous burrow move, while the other disappears on one its first foraging trips. Mozart has several more pregnancies, but also more evictions, before she finally delivers a successful second litter. They are born on February 24, 2006, and are named Ju Drop, Lilly, Pink, Wollow, and Karim. All four survive today. Mozart is evicted on July 25, 2006, with Kinkaju and Whoppie. They are joined by Armanita Ditch who is evicted later, JD, Shoy, Carlos, and a Young Ones pup that the two males stole, Shady. Starsky is made on August 25, 2006, one month after Mozart is evicted. Mozart and Kinkaju instantly share dominance, while Carlos takes over male dominance. However, in the latter months, Kinkaju takes more dominance. After starvation, predation, and disease take its toll on the Starsky, only Mozart and Kinkaju are left. Kinkaju soon dies, leaving Mozart alone. A rover, known as Wilson, joins up with her for a day. However, Mozart dies of a tragic jackle attack on April 16th, 2007.She is everything Flower wanted in a child and will not be forgotten. Wollow and Miss Lily The Pink are Mozart son and daughter who are leaders now. Daisy Whiskers Her real name was Super Furry Animal, Daisy was Youssarian and Flowers daughter and was in the same litter as Kinkaju and Rocket Dog, Between season 2 and 3 she was evicted with her sisters Mozart, Kinkaju die, Armanita Ditch and De La Soul disappeared. Daisy in season 3 is unknown but maybe either Flo or Finn gftukgftyuf and soon when Daisy rejoin the Whiskers with Monkulus she disappeared. Shakespeare Whiskers On November 8th in 2002 Flower gives birth to Shakespeare, his littermates a brother Einstein, his sister Mozart and a brother call Freud. Freud disappeared as a young juvenile, Einstein went roving, never seen again, Mozart die in 2007 when she was killed by jackle when she was alone. In 2004 he save his younger brother Mitch and he was bitten by a puff adder ,but surive it. In 2005 the Lazuli attacked the burrow when was babysitter Kim,Flo and Finn he save the three girls from the Lazuli he soon disappeared. But in 2007 he came back to the manor with a group. But sandly he die from another snake bit and die from it. Mitch Whiskers Mitch Whiskers is the second generation of pups. Flower gave birth Mitch on 16/9/04. Mitch was abandoned as a pup when some of the younger meerkats were babysitting him. They became bored and, after a while, and left him all alone. Luckily, Mitch was rescued by his elder brother, Shakespeare. Two years later, Mitch became a fully grown, strong, and keen adult male meerkats. Mitch it`s a good sentry meerkat. Mitch saved the Whiskers clan from many dangerious preditors. Meerkat Manor labled him a "hero." Kinkajou Whiskers Kinkajou Whiskers was the daughter of Flower Whiskers and was the younger half-sister of Mozart Whiskers. As seen in the second season of Meerkat Manor, she was evicted by her mother and was never welcomed back into the Whiskers Mob. But, she met up with the roving male, Carlos Lazuli, and started the Starsky Mob. The new mob consisted of Carlos, Mozart, De La Soul, and herself. This is the group she would live the rest of her life with. Because of her domineering approach and assertion of dominance over her sisters, she quickly gained the position of dominant female of the Starsky Mob. Eventually, the Starsky Mob fell apart with the death of Carlos and the dissapearance of De La Soul. Kinkajou eventually met her demise by starvation. Ella Whiskers Ella was one of Flowers Daughter. She was born on August 26 2005 with her Billy, her brothers Miles and Baker. After Flower died in 2007,Ella's older sister Rocket Dog took dominant female. In March Ella gave birth to 3 pups one boy Marico, two girls Oriole and Sabota. The next month Rocketdog died and Ella took dominant female. The group fall to 6 members. Then Thunder Cat a Lazuli male join the group. Ella soon began to produce litters. After being down to 7 members. Ella and Thundercat soon raise the whiskers number to 18.